User blog:Alex001/My New Story.
Okay, I'm starting a new story. I don't really make stories in the wiki. Here is one of my failed stories: Alex12345a Adventures. It is ridiculous, so I consider moving it and revamping everything there. Anyway, I will be making a story about my character, Alex12345a, eating two Poritos. As you know, I am the co-leader of the MMK alongside TurtleShroom (penguin), and that there is a law regarding NOT eating more than one Porito to enter the club. Now, I didn't actually break the rule, but it does state this point: Alex likes Poritos and couldn't resist them. He shouldn't have made that law up. Then, who DID? The first chapter has already been written. Check it out here. Also, please comment on this blog to give me ideas and opinions to improve on my story or comment on whether it is good or bad. Thanks! By the way, I have a story that I feel I should share with all of you. A story taken from an article I written. That article being the one stated above. ---- It's kinda hard to explain that I ever love Mabel. All thanks to her arrogancy and appearance which made me flattered. Every time I see her, it feels like being with an angel. But the fact is, that erm..., she is a devil. A deep devil which could haunt anyone except the Dark Penguins, who could defeat her easily and the Jerks, the worst of the community. And this very secret was nearly released during a very windy winterish Tuesday. Yes, Tuesdays were always lucky. But this Tuesday was not. It all began when I was at Club Penguin Island, USA to attend a meeting. There I was, walking along the large pavements of the streets. Well not exactly, but lets "imagine" there's one. Stepping on snow with every step my flipper took, I found myself near Mabel. She was with Explorer, her weird owner at the near coffee shop. Peering through the large, clear, glass window, I saw them fighting... AGAIN. This always happen, and every single time, it gets far more worse. I then entered the shop, held up the holographic newspaper and sat at a table near them. I lifted the newspaper by an inch and spyed them. They seem to be aruging about her in the South Pole Council thingy. Since her replacement every meeting Explorer was not in, the council would always feel bad. Just when I started walking to get better hearing, a coffee worker accidentally spilled coffee on my flipper. Very Hot Coffee. I screamed like a kindergarten girl. Immediately, all the penguins around looked at me, and the penguins above stared down. Explorer and Mabel grew suspicious of me with the black glasses I'm wearing, though I don't usually wear glasses. Ok... it's gonna be out of the bag. I embarrasly walked back to my seat, and the staring stopped. I looked back at the weirdo. Boy that sure is weird. Suddenly, he turned spirally-eyed, and started to take out his golden shovel and started wacking Mabel, screaming Leet all over. I then grew crazy too, and nearly shouted out the words "I LOVE MABEL". Fortunately for me only shouting the first letter, I would not release the puffle out of the bag. Crazy... but flattering. Now that was kinda' mad. Category:Blog posts